


Not so Chicken

by SyconSenti



Series: Hermitbrine AU [2]
Category: Hermitbrine au - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chickens, Fluff, hermitbrine au, prankage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyconSenti/pseuds/SyconSenti
Summary: First of my planned offshoot fics of the Hermitbrine Universe. Set a few days after the events of Hermitbrine.A fun story of Pranks, Eggs and Fluffy Birds.This took way too long for how short it is. My writing juices have gone dry :(
Series: Hermitbrine AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097114
Comments: 41
Kudos: 195





	Not so Chicken

It was still a miracle to Herobrine every morning when he opened his eyes. Always a small shock to feel soft sheets covering his body instead of cold hard ground below him. He supposed it would be a while before he got used to it, considering it had only been a few days since Doc had rescued him from the far lands, compared to the hundreds of years of hardship he'd endured beforehand.

Herobrine stretched and rolled over, then yelped as he dropped off the bed onto the floor. He was completely entangled in the blanket, and it took a minute of wriggling to free himself. Finally, he got to his feet and laid the blanket neatly back on the bed, before making his way down the ladder of the attic he’d taken residence in and going over to the door. He cast a look back, taking in the sight of the simple furnishings Keralis had installed to make him feel more at home. A warm feeling spread inside him. Keralis had done that _for him_ , no strings attached, just to make him feel safer and more accepted. Herobrine smiled before turning back to face the day.

He opened the door of the barn and stepped out into the sunlight, stretching once again as he took in the position of the sun. It looked to be about late morning, so Keralis had most likely already gone to work at IDEA. He had New New Hermitville to himself. So what to do?

Actually, Herobrine felt like visiting Hermitland today. He wasn't sure why; most of the minigames involved somebody dying, so they weren't an option for him, and the ones that didn't often needed two players. He'd already Summited the Spire 3 times, crawled through mud with pigs more times than he'd care to count and got into such an extreme spin on Sahara Speedy Pines Raceway he couldn't walk in a straight line for 3 hours afterwards. There was not really much to do. Maybe he'll just go sit down with Cub's cub for a while. The fox seemed to appreciate his company.

The sun had shifted to high above him when Herobrine stepped into the minigame district. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to see a hermit working on something. The crackle of redstone drifted over to him, piquing his interest and drawing him to turn towards the source to check it out. The hermit was one he recognized, but didn't remember the name of. The yellow i on his black shirt was darkened with sweat as he worked on some sort of redstone contraption. Herobrine hovered by edge, watching intently, and for a while no sound other than placing and clicking redstone was heard. Then the hermit turned around, and proceeded to jump a mile in the air and chuck a repeater over his head.

"Oh my god!" He sat down heavily while clutching at his chest while the repeater landed with a clunk behind him. Herobrine flinched back a bit, then began to back away. He really needed to break his creepy habits, especially if he was to fully integrate himself into their society. A blush of shame washed over him as he turned away to leave, when the hermit called out "Hey, where you going?"

Herobrine looked back to see the hermit smiling at him, and he beckoned him over.

"Come on dude, I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet." He got to his feet and strode over to Herobrine. The mood he emitted was one of confidence, and his voice was steeped with the smile that he still wore on his face. It was almost overwhelming, yet Herobrine never got the chance to even think about retreating before the hermit had his arm around his shoulders.

"So, what brings you out here this fine day? You looking to play some minigames?" The hermit stared at his face expectantly, and the air became more and more awkward as time went on without an answer. His smile faltered slightly, then returned.

"Ah, yes, I remember Grian saying you didn't really talk at all… well… you just want to watch me build this thing here?" He asked, gesturing to the structure behind him. At that suggestion, Herobrine quickly nodded, not wanting to drag the situation out any longer, then gulped when he realized he literally just agreed to drag the situation out longer. The hermit clapped his hands together in glee.

"That's great!"

Why must he always get himself into these situations?

  
  


Despite Herobrine not understanding a word Impulse was saying, as well as not saying a single word back to Impulse, both of them seemed to be enjoying the other's company. It seemed just having someone to listen to his talking was good enough; several times Impulse had explained a problematic circuit to Herobrine, and paused halfway through a sentence as he figured out the solution on the spot there and then. Herobrine had never had so many thank you's thrown at him before; it was way more than he'd ever heard in the past, that was for sure, and he wasn't even doing anything. Instead he was just draped across a piston watching Impulse work. 

That was when a flash of white caught his eye. He glanced over and spotted a tiny chicken scratching around, and frowned in confusion. The chick's feathers were ragged and wet, and a couple of shards of eggshell clung to it's back. Huh. It peered at him with beady black eyes, and picked it's way over to him. He fished into his pocket and found a few seeds, and held them out to the chick, when another suddenly jumped onto his knee. Oh. This one also had telltale signs of not being long out of the egg. 

"Uhh… chicken whisperer?" Impulse suddenly asked. Herobrine started and grinned awkwardly, an expression quickly dropping when yet another chick scuttled past Impulse to jump at the seeds. Three newborn chicks? What was going on?

Something splattered just to Herobrine's right, making him jump. The chicks peeped and scattered off his lap in alarm as he looked over to see the broken remains of an egg. More cracks were heard from behind Impulse, who turned to seek out the source. He lifted his arm to shade his eyes from the sun and squinted, eyeing a figure standing in the shade of another building a short distance away from them. It shifted, and a sudden line of projectiles arched over and splattered around them.

Herobrine gasped and started to scramble to his feet to escape the sudden attack, then stopped when one of the projectiles landed in front of him, breaking and causing a chick to tumble out. The tiny bird scrabbled at the air with it's legs before managing to roll over and get to its feet. It shook a stray shard of egg shell off if it's head, peered at Herobrine, then peeped and scuttled away. The sight made his heart slow down as he realised the 'attack' was more of a harmless prank. He turned to Impulse, somewhat confused yet also amused. 

Impulse was laughing while examining all of the chicks that were now wandering around. Another line of eggs flew over his head, scattering three more baby birds all over the floor. Herobrine picked his way over, carefully avoiding stepping on any egg residue or birds.

“What’s going on?” He asked quietly. “Who is this?”

“He’s the hero that nobody asked for! Or something.” Impulse answered, still chuckling. The figure that was now on the roof jumped and took off, spamming rockets to soar away in a gracefully familiar fashion. Herobrine frowned, unable to focus in time to see just who the mysterious bird-based vigilante was, then shrugged and turned away, focusing back on the chickens instead. 

Impulse had mentioned they were potentially going to mess with the minigame he was making, so he quickly went around to collect the small birds and move them out of the way. He sat down with the wriggling armful of chicks, when something smacked into the back of his head, making him drop the chicks in surprise. They scattered, many of them running back onto the floor of the minigame.

_That’s it._

Herobrine spun around and glared at the perpetrator, focusing in on them. It quickly became abundantly clear who was behind the trenchcoat and chicken mask: Grian. Of course. This seems like a thing that Grian would do. The strong fixed glare seemed to have made him falter slightly before he jumped into the air and sped away, trails of fireworks swirling behind him. Herobrine sighed, wiping the egg off of his hair. He's got to get that prankster back at some point… 

"Chickens everywhere…" An idea started formulating in his mind.

"Do you know where I can get wool at?" He asked quietly to Impulse. Impulse raised his eyebrow slightly, seemingly a bit concerned.

"Yeah. Uh… I'll tell you…"

\--

Grian set off another rocket and rose over his base, preparing to dive down through the hole in the middle. He'd just tipped his body downwards to begin the descent when a flash of red caught his eye, and he turned his head to look at it, only for it to fly out of his view as he plummeted. With a jolt of panic, Grian tried to tear his wings open to re catch the air, but slammed into something… soft? Instead of the hard concrete of his floor, he'd hit a structure made of wool. What the…?

Dazed by the sudden stop, Grian rolled off the wool and landed on the floor, then took a few steps back to examine the structure. It was… a simple, cute style woollen statue of a chicken. Huh. Then his back stopped against something else, making him turn around. Another chicken? 

Grian looked around the floor, his eyes getting wider as he spotted chicken statue after chicken statue scattered everywhere. 

"Oh. Oh no." A few bursts of fireworks later he was on the second floor, then the 3rd, finding each of them filled with chickens.

"Oh **no** ." Even on the outside of his base, more chickens, ones he hadn't noticed until he was diving into the hole in the middle. He burst out in laughter at the sight; his base was _covered_ in them.

"Welp. At least it's not actual chickens. Again." Grian landed on the plush back of a chicken and sat down, thinking over in his head who could have pulled this prank. Had he pranked anyone recently? Oh yes, the egging of Impulse as he was building a minigame. Grian cast his eyes around, trying to decide on whether or not this would be an Impulse thing to do, when they fell on the shape of a half finished chicken with something sprawled across the top of it. Suddenly he remembered the other person who was present at the time. One who's scruffy features matched with the one who had apparently fallen asleep in the act of pulling the prank. With a smile, he slowly crept over, his brain mulling over ideas in what he could do to get back at his sleeping friend.

So when Herobrine awoke, covered in puffy roosting chickens, his surprise didn't last long.


End file.
